Pokemon: Unova Challenge
by Pokemontrainer9
Summary: My first Pokemon story. Join Ae-Yoon as she sets out on journey across Unova.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Starter pokemon

_Every child dreams of their own pokemon adventure. When a child turns ten years old, they are allowed to travel with thier pokemon. Now, it's time for my adventure._

A black haired girl sat at her desk, setting down a pencil and looking at her notebook. She ran a hand through her shoulder lenght hair. Her brown eyes closed as she throught about what next to write.

"Ae-Yoon. Honey, are you ready? You have to be over at Professor Juniper's lab in five minutes." A voice called up the stairs.

"Yea, Mom. I am." She stood up from her chair and grabbed her bag, "ok. Potions, status healing medicine... I think i'm all set." she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Heading down the stairs, her mom was waiting for her.

"Sweetie. Look at you. It feels like just yesterday you were just starting to crawl. Now, my little baby is going on a pokemon journey. Have fun and don't forget to call me every once in a while." she smiled.

"I will. Love you, mom. Goodbye, Purrloin." The pokemon raised its head, sleepily and yawned. she opened the door and walked out into the cool, crisp summer morning. Two other trainer would be getting thier pokemon today. Walking into the lab, she was greeted by Professsor Juniper's smiling face.

"Good morning, Ae-Yoon."

"Good morning, Professor."

"Have you decided which starter you will choose?"

"I have, but don't I have to wait for the other two?"

"well, no, but if you want to you can."

"I will wait."

~five minutes later~

Two boys walked into the lab. Both had brown hair and blue eyes. one of them spoke up.

"Sorry, Professor. Our ship arrived later than expected in Castalia City."

"Luke! Kris! is it you?" Ae-Yoon asked. The two boys looked at her.

"Ae-Yoon! it's you!" Luke called. He went over and hugged her. Professor Juniper looked at them.

"You know each other?"

"Yea," Kris said, "Ae-Yoon used to live in Kanto, before she moved here to Unova three years ago. we were good friends."

"I see. are you three ready to choose your new partners?"

"of course professor." Juniper smiled and walked over to the table.

"Inside these pokeballs are three pokemon. one of which will become your partner." she then picked up one of the pokeballs and releashed the pokemon inside. A green snake with a leaf on its tail appeared. '_Snivy_' the pokemon cried.

"Here we have Snivy, Unova's grass type starter." She placed the ball down and picked up another. Pushing the button, a red and black pig pokemon came out of the ball. It snorted and blew fire from it's nostrils. "And this is Tepig, the fire type." She picked up the final ball and revealed the pokemon within. A small blue otter-like pokemon appeared. the pokemon jumped up and down and beamed happily. "Finally this is Oshawott."

"Hey, Ae-Yoon. Do you want to choose first?" Kris offered.

"ok, but don't you want a specific pokemon?" she asked.

"Nah, i'll go with whatever is left." he said.

"alright, Professor. i'll go with Oshawott." the tiny pokemon looked up when it heard it's name and began to jump for joy.

"Alright. here is Oshawott's pokeball." she handed Ae-Yoon the small red and white capsule device.

"Alright, Luke. your turn." Kris said.

"okay, Bro." He walked over to the two remaining pokemon, "Think i'll get Snivy." Snivy closed it eyes, folded its arms and nodded. Juniper handed the ball to him.

"and that leaves Tepig for me." Kris said, "which is awesome. I love fire types."

"Here are your pokedexs(1)." they took the dex from the professor.

"Awesome, let's see what Tepig says." he opened his dex.

**Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill.**

"That's cool. Wonder what Snivy's is."

**Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail**.

"How bout' Oshawott?" Kris said.

"Let's see." **Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach.**

"Do you know how to catch pokemon?" professor asked. Kris looked up.

"don't you weaken them then throw the pokeball?"

"right, seems you know. So now i'll give you all five pokeballs to start. " she handed all of them five balls., "now you are free to go on your journey." The three of them turned and left the building.

"Hey, isn't that your mom?" Kris asked, pointing at a brown haired woman.

"yea. It is." She walked up, "hey mom."

"I'm glad i found you before you left. Here, i have some maps for you." her mom handed out the maps to the three of them. she smiled, "Have fun on your journeys." and with that, she began to walk back to the house.

The three of them walked to Route one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Route one and Accumula Town

"Wow! Route one reminds me of home. The trees, the sounds of the bird pokemon. Ah. How i love nature." Luke said as he walked ahead of Kris and Ae-Yoon. she turned to Kris.

"since when was he ever like this?"

"after you moved, He began to spend more time outside. His reason was that he loved to fresh air." he scoffed and whispered, "but i believe it's because he missed you."

"of course. This was the kid that cried when Miss Clink left the daycare when we were six." she replied. Luke turned around sharply.

"She was a nice lady."

"We know!" they both yelled and walked past him. Luke blinked before turning and following. They continued to follow the path when the bushes along the side shook.

"What is that?" Kris said, pulling out his Tepig's pokeball. A small tan dog pokemon jumped out.

"Whoa, that's a Lillipup." Ae-Yoon said.

"Lillipup?" Luke asked, pulling out his pokedex.** Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area.**

"Sounds like a good pokemon to me. Go Tepig!" The fire pig pokemon snorted, "alright, Tepig. Use Ember." Tepig shook its head before firing the red hot attack. the attack hit the lillipup, leaving the puppy burned.

"Good job. Now, go pokeball." the capsule hit the lillipup and the tiny pokemon was pulled inside. the ball closed and landed on the ground as the button flashed red.

"now, let's see if it gets caught.' Luke whispered. The pokeball shook once as the flashing ended and a click sounded.

"ahahaha" Kris laughed as he picked up the pokeball and held it over his head, "I just caught a Lillipup!"

The group continued to walk down Route one for another half hour, until Ae-Yoon stopped them, "Hey, look at all the Pidove." the two boys looked down the road to see a group of Pidove pecking at the ground. "let's all try to get one. Go Oshawott." Oshawott appeared out of it's ball. Ae-Yoon knelt down beside her pokemon.

"Oshawott. Can you use Water gun in the middle of that Pidove flock?"

"Osha! Oshawott!" he cried.

"Thank you. Now Oshawott. Use water gun." Oshawott fired the jet of water into the group, causing them to scatter. Ae-Yoon turned to the other two.

"Now throw the balls. while they're weakened." They all threw thier pokeballs and captured three Pidove. the balls hit the ground and shook before all three clicked, signaling a successful capture.

"We caught Pidove." Ae-Yoon unleashed hers from its ball and pulled out her pokedex. **Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. A Pidove flock's cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is not attracted to shiny objects.**

"Welcome to the team, Pidove." Ae-Yoon said as Pidove landed on her arm. The bird cooed. Kris pulled out his town map.

"Accumula Town should be just ahead. Let's rest there for tonight. It's getting dark."

"I agree. we should rest our pokemon. they've had an eventful day."

As they walked into the town they saw a large crowd gathered by the park.

"What's going on?" a town resident asked. the three looked at each other and decided to see for themselves what was happening. What the saw was a tall man wearing a cloak of some sort and a red object, that reminded Ae-Yoon of a spectacles, over his right eye. Behind him were people who looked like they were wearing somthing from medival times.

"Strange looking guys." Kris whispered as the tall amn stepped forward.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." the people in the crowd turned to each other.

"Liberation?"

"of Pokemon"

"what is that?"

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" Ghetsis continued, "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"what? pokemon and people help each other." Luke whispered, "they are our friends."

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"...?"

"ummm."

"I'm not sure."

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Ghetsis retreated into the ranks of the plasma grunts, while two grabbed the flags and they marched off. The townsfolk stood and asked questions.

"Maybe we should releash our pokemon."

"No way. Without our pokemon, I'll be lonely. my pokemon are my friends."

and with that said, they dispersed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: N

As the trio walked to the pokemon center, a green haired boy stopped them.

"your pokemon. It was talking just now." He said.

Ae-Yoon stopped. '_who is this guy?'_ "excuse me. Did you just say my pokemon was talking?"

His eyes met hers and she gasped slightly. His eyes were a deep grayish blue, "Yes. You can't hear them. How unfortunate. My name is N."

"I'm Ae-Yoon." she said, "and this is Luke and Kris."

"you can hear pokemon speak?" Luke asked.

Completly ignoring Luke's question, the boy continued, his eyes drifting to her pokedex, "A pokedex? So you're going to cature pokemon in pokeballs. Even with me being a trainer, i wonder. Are Pokemon really happy that way?"

He stepped closer to Ae-Yoon, "Ae-Yoon, Let me hear your pokemon's voice again. Let's battle."

"All right." He stepped backward a couple of steps and pulled out a pokeball.

"Let's go, Purrloin." A small purple feline appeared out of N's pokeball.

"what is that?" Kris asked, pulling out his pokedex. **Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back.**

"aright, Pidove. Let's go." the tiny pigeon pokemon came out of its ball and cooed.

"Purrloin, Use scratch." Purrloin's claws glowed white and lengthened. it began to run at Pidove.

"Pidove, try to dodge and use gust." Pidove flew over the cat and began to flap it's wings. dust and leaves began to swirl around Purrloin. the devious pokemon cried as the leaves cut it.

"Scratch, Purrloin." the pokemon whirled around and hit pidove. the tiny bird hit the ground with spirals in its eyes.

"Pidove, return." The pokemon returned to it's ball, "Take a rest."

"alright Oshawott, Let's go." the Sea Otter pokemon appeared.

"Pursuit," N called out to his pokemon. Purrloin began to run at Oshawott cloaked in dark energy.

"Counter with Water Gun, Oshawott." Oshawott fired the stream of water. the two attacks hit each other and began a struggle for dominance. the two pokemon's attcks were even in strenth. Soon Purrloin's power began to wane and water gun began to overpower pursuit.. Eventully it broke throught, hitting Purrloin. N's Pokemon fainted and he recalled it.

"You did well, my friend." Looking back up at Ae-Yoon, he continued, "I never expected a pokemon to say such things. But when confined to pokeballs, pokemon will never become perfect beings. Someday, I will change the world for my friends."

And he walked away.

"Odd guy." Kris said, "come on. Lets get to the pokemon center, get a room and rest for tomarrow." the trio continued on to the center.


End file.
